Tell Me What You Want
by Twdglukefan
Summary: I have so many new stories, I need to know which one I should start first! I will be continuing the others! Don't worry! Just tell me which one of these you guys want me to write out!
1. Chapter 1

**Okay so I have a bunch of ideas going on in my head. So here they are and tell me what you think:**

**A Hidden World**

**This is about Ayah, of course, and her twin sister Maya. Both 14 years old, and are currently in the apocalypse. Their biological mother was an alcoholic, murderer, and abuser while their dad was never apart of their lives. They started off for six years with their mother before being transferred into a crappy foster home with a bad foster mother. The foster mother always abused them and gave them scars. Physically and mentally. This will take place when Luke and Clem meet Matthew on the bridge. Some fates will be changed. Others fates will be rearranged. And that is really all I have for this one. Rated either T or M. I'm not so sure what I'll rate it yet.  
><strong>

**The Special One**

**A young 12 year old girl named Charlie is immune to the infection. She can turn and is being transferred to a lab located in Washington state. After losing all her family members and friends, she comes across the cabin group. They agree to take her, but the road trip won't be quite as easy as they thought it would. They face many losses, complications, and people that have other intentions for Charlie. Will she make it there? Or will this cruel world make her perish? This will take place in Arizona. Everything will be like it is in the game, setting wise. There will still be the cabin and stuff like that, but you know. I will rate this rated T. And some fates will change, but not a lot. POV is Charlies only. **

**A New Life**

**This is before the outbreak. This will be were Luke has lost his parents to a car accident at the age of 14. He is put into a foster system. In one foster house, Luke meets a pretty interesting pair of quadruples. Crystal, Annie, Izzy, and Sammy. The five of them together face many challenges and losses in their lives. Then it changes into the outbreak. Luke gets separated from the four sisters and tries to go on with life as much as possible. and yeah, that's all I really got for this one. Rated T for like violence and stuff. I might change it to M later on, but we'll see. POV changes between the five of them. **

**A Place To Call Home  
><span>**

**After the big gun show between the Russians and the escapees, they meet a couple of people with a big farm and lots of food. The people seem nice and everything is perfect. But as we all know, nothing nice lasts forever. The farm perishes. Luke makes it out alive, along with some new people, Ayah and Charlie. They have no idea what happened to the others. Will Luke and his new group be able to get back on their feet after having a break for a while? Or will they all perish like the farm? Will they find the others before they perish? Bonnie made it out along with Mike, AJ, Clem, and one of the new people, Mickey. I'll go back and forth between Luke's POV and then Bonnie's POV and maybe the others. Rated T/M. Ayah, Charlie, and Mickey are 13. **

* * *

><p><strong>So yeah! I will be continuing the others don't worry! Just wanted to see what stories you want me to write! Thanks guys!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay so, I've been thinking about some stuff for both of my current stories and i wanted to know what you guys think.**

**Since We Were Young**

**So I was thinking that Luke should have a twin sister named Victoria. Instead of being best friends with Ayah since Kindergarten, they become best friends because of Victoria and that's how he grows to really like Ayah. And that's all I really have for this one.**

**Big World, Little Girl**

**I was thinking Ayah should have 1.) More of a dark past. Like her mother was a murderer and like she brought home a different man every night. So basically, her mother was trash. 2.) She has a twin sister. Her name will be Charlie because I love that name. and 3.) She has a best friend, Grace, that has gone through everything with her and Charlie. Like, she knows what her mother has done. They met in a foster home. And also, I'm thinking on changing her age and personality. I'm also thinking on changing her hair color and her age.**

**New Character (Ayah):**

**Hair Color: White. Reaches her knees.**

**Age: Still figuring that out. I might make her 9 years old. Only for more of a relationship growth background between her, Charlie, and Grace. I'd make her older, but then it won't be as cute for her and Luke to bond. :)**

**Personality:**

**She has a photographic memory. She remembers everything that has ever happened to her. Every good and bad thing is stuck in her mind. She is cold to strangers and won't let a lot of people in. But once you get to know her, she is happy, childish, funny and sweet. She loves hugs and cuddles and is very good at comforting others. She goes back and forth on believing in the good of people. Sometimes she believes that people can be good and helpful. She has never killed a person in her entire life, but will kill anyone if necessary. She is very protective over whom she considers family, (Charlie and Grace). She knows how to defend and can do it very well. She is very good with all weapons, but is best with swords. She gets her bad side from her mother. She's a good liar and a good persuader. She only uses these traits when she has to, not for the fun of it. She is basically like a ninja. She's swift on her feet and is flexible. Very flexible. She can climb really fast and can jump quite a distance.  
><strong>

**Appearance:**

**She has a flower-printed, long sleeved blouse with a black bow in the middle and black cuffs. She wears black leggings and has black boots with fur inside and on the outline of each boot. On her right wrist, she wears a diamond bracelet with an infinity sign on it. Written on the right part of the infinity sign, it says "Ohana", which if you don't know, means family. Charlie gave this to her because she was always dreaming of a family. On her left wrist, She has a similar bracelet that's blue and says "Friends" instead of "Ohana". Her white hair is put into a long ponytail. She puts it into a bun when danger appears. She has a purple-handle katana which is holstered and strapped to her back. Her skin tone is like a light shade of beige. She puts a black, fuzzy, long-sleeve cardigan over her blouse to cover up her scars her mother gave her when she was younger. She sings along with Grace and Charlie and is very good at it, but only does it on occasions. Never gets pimples.  
><strong>

**And now to introduce the possibly new people:**

**Charlie:**

**Appearance:**

**She wears a white tank top with a black cardigan covering it, for the same reason Ayah has a black cardigan. She wears black skinny jeans with white fuzzy, knee-high socks. She wears tan boots with fur on the inside that reaches her calves. On her left wrist, she wears a black diamond bracelet that has an infinity sign that says "Forever". Ayah gave this to her because Charlie was insecure and didn't know if anyone really loved her or would stay by her side for as long as she lived. On her right wrist, she has a similar looking bracelet that's white and says "Best" instead of "Forever". Never gets pimples.  
><strong>

**Age: Maybe 9. She's Ayah's twin, so I won't go into too much detail with her. **

**Hair: Only difference between her and Ayah in looks is their hair. Charlies hair reaches her shoulder.**

**Personality:**

**Charlie is a much more colder person than Ayah is when it comes to strangers. She never really makes any new friends. She only makes new ******acquaintances**. She believes that every person is a horrible monster, due to her dark past. Charlie never really recovered as well as Ayah, but is able to pull herself together more when loved ones die. (Will be explained in the story) In some ways, she is a lot like Ayah. She can lie really well and is swift on her feet. She can out of any bad situation, such as if someone grabs her, she is able to slip out of their grasp like a slippery fish. She isn't very flexible. She can defend well with any weapon, but is better with a gun. Once on her good side, she is kinder and more generous and sweet. She protects anyone considered family, (Ayah and Grace). She isn't a very sentimental person and doesn't like to be comforted, hugged, or kissed. But on some occasions, she'll allow it. She sings along with Ayah and Grace and is very good at it, but hardly ever does it.  
><strong>

**Grace:**

**Hair Color:**** Her hair is a light shade of brown. It goes down to her waist.**

**Age:** **Same as Ayahs and Charlies age. 9.**

**Eye Color:**** Brown **

**Personality:**

**Unlike Ayah and Charlie, she is very nice and kind to strangers. She is very generous and only thinks about others. She is quirky and cheerful. Although she has a good personality, she has killed others before. She is protective when it comes to those closest to her and is known to sometimes become cold towards others when tricked or betrayed. She picks up after Ayah and Charlie in skills. She is swift and as flexible as Ayah. She is good with a bow and arrow better than any weapon. She knows how to make her own arrows and is very quick in doing so. She loves to be hugged and comforted. Although, she isn't very good at comforting others, due to such a good past. She grew up with a rich and generous family before they died because of an assassin. But due to her age when that happened, she doesn't remember them. She only knows that they were good people. She was put into a foster home where she met Charlie and Ayah. The three became family and promised to protect each other no matter what. She loves to sing and is very good at it, along with Ayah and Charlie.  
><strong>

**Appearance:**

**Her hair is always in a left-sided braid. She has a black tank top with a red and green plaid long-sleeve shirt placed over it. On her right wrist, she wears a yellow diamond bracelet similar to the one Ayah and Charlie have that says "Forever", signaling the relationship her, Ayah, and Charlie have. On her left wrist, she wears a red diamond bracelet similar to the one on her right wrist that says "Love". Ayah and Charlie gave it to her because she thought that no one loved her and that that's why she was put into a foster home. She wears black leggings with white shorts over them. She wears black combat boots and rainbow fuzzy socks that reach her calves. She has no pimples on her face, a detail she shares with Ayah and Charlie. Her skin is the same color as Charlie and Ayahs. **

* * *

><p><strong>So, tell me what you guys think! Thanks guys! :D<strong>


End file.
